


Pure One-Shots

by bulma90_13



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Boys Love - Freeform, Character Death, Cheesy, Coming Out, Drama, Eventual Smut, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Implied Sexual Content, Isaka is Sassy, Junjou Egoist - Freeform, Junjou Flame - Freeform, Junjou Mistake - Freeform, Junjou Poetica - Freeform, Junjou Romantica - Freeform, Junjou Terrorist - Freeform, Literature, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Examination, Meet-Cute, Metaphors, Misaki Finds Out, Misaki blushes a lot, Missing Scene, Miyagi is a pervert, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Miyagi, Possessive Usagi, Sex that ends in the ER, Sexual Fantasy, Shinobu has a crush, Shinobu has no shame, Takahiro finds out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsunderes, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulma90_13/pseuds/bulma90_13
Summary: Each chapter is its own little story.Could be any pairing, genre, or trope. Rating will probably go up.





	1. Emergency Room

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-read, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Not sure how long this might get or where the muses may take me.
> 
> The tags will change as I post, so please read them. I will try to warn for things I think are triggering in the notes before the chapter, but I'm sure I'll forget something, so please be vigilant.
> 
> Prompts welcome!
> 
> [Junjou and Sekaiichi Tumblr](https://pure-first-love.tumblr.com/).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wise men learn by others' harms; fools by their own."
> 
> Nowaki treats a stubborn young man in the ER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Nowaki.  
> Warnings:  
> Medical examination  
> Clinical talk about unsafe anal sex
> 
> This is a work of fiction, and no “medical” information contained in this fic should be used as medical advice.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?ll4cwq1xlq2b7sg)   
  


#  **"Wise men learn by others' harms; fools by their own."**

Nowaki tried to keep himself from grimacing when his senpai told him he needed to stay late. Apparently Doctor Ito was out sick with the flu. He ducked into the nurses station to send a quick email to Hiro-san, hoping he would understand why he wasn’t home. Nowaki looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. Hiro-san would be asleep already. He put his phone back in the pocket of his coat.

“Kusama-sensei!” One of the nurses called to him.

Nowaki plastered a grin on his face. This is what he wanted, after all.

***

It was almost dawn. The steady stream of patients had finally dwindled down, and Nowaki was certain that he would get to go home soon. But then one of the nurses stalked towards him, her face flushed. “Kusama-sensei? I need you to take this one.”

Nowaki smiled patiently. “Can I have the patient’s chart?”

“No,” the nurse snapped. “You may not. He’s refusing to tell me even his name. Says he’ll only speak to the doctor, and he is refusing to be treated by Kato-sensei because she’s female. Tsumori-sensei has already left. That leaves you.” She looked up at him and huffed. “He’s been waiting for four hours. I put him in room two. Good luck.”

Nowaki was exhausted. All he could think about was crawling into bed so he could hold Hiro-san for a few minutes before his alarm went off for school. But who knew what this patient needed? He schooled his expression and knocked on the door before entering.

Standing in the center of the room was a boy who couldn’t have been over eighteen. He had light hair and what would be an attractive face had he not been scowling so intensely. He was dressed in one of the local high school uniforms. There was no blood or broken limbs visible, and the boy didn’t appear to have anything obviously wrong with him, so Nowaki allowed himself to relax just a bit.

“Hello,” Nowaki greeted him. “I’m sorry if you’ve been waiting long. I’m Doctor Kusama. The nurse wasn’t able to tell me much about what’s wrong. Can you fill me in?”

The boy’s angry expression seemed to soften somewhat, but he made no move to speak.

Nowaki sat down at the desk by the computer, trying to appear unhurried, pushing thoughts of Hiro-san from his mind and focusing on the young man in front of him. “Would you like to sit?” he offered, gesturing at the exam table.

The boy shook his head. “I can’t.”

Nowaki’s brow furrowed. “You can’t?”

The boy flushed, his face growing angry. “That’s why I’m here. I can’t sit down.” He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head to look directly in Nowaki’s eyes. “You’re the gay one, right?”

Nowaki froze, his heart seizing in his chest. He was sure his mouth was open, but he couldn’t form a response. He started to panic.

But the boy must not have realized what his words did to Nowaki, because he barreled on with his crass words. “I didn’t want to see the other doctors because I didn’t think they would understand…” the boy continued, trailing off, suddenly looking shy.

Nowaki closed his mouth and took a deep breath in through his nose. He blinked several times. The sinking feeling in his stomach didn’t completely dissipate, but he thought he started to understand the situation.

“You thought…I would understand better…because I’m gay?”

The boy nodded once, then closed his eyes, turned around abruptly, dropped his trousers, and bent over the exam table.

He inhaled sharply through his nose. The boy’s rectum was an angry red, the tearing clearly visible from his seated position.

“What happened?” Nowaki asked without thinking. When the boy said nothing, Nowaki quickly tried to backpedal. “I mean, who did this to you? I’ll need to call the police—”

“NO!” the boy screamed, pulling his pants back up and glaring at Nowaki. “No police. It wasn’t a crime. It was just…my first time…”

Nowaki tried not to look skeptical as he turned around to put on exam gloves. “The amount of tearing looks extensive. Do you mind if I take a closer look?”

The boy shook his head.

Nowaki gently spread his cheeks just far enough to look. The boy clenched instinctively and let out a whine. It was as he feared. The boy had an infection.

He took off the exam gloves and went back to the computer. “The tissue is infected. When did you have intercourse?”

“Last week,” the boy murmured as he pulled up his pants.

“Did he use a condom?”

“No. I didn’t want him to. It’s not like I can get pregnant.”

Nowaki turned around in his chair to look the boy in the eyes. “It’s not about pregnancy, it’s about bacteria in the colon. A condom might not have saved you from the tearing, but it might have helped with the infection. What kind of lubricant did he use?”

The boy looked away, his eyes locked on the floor.

Nowaki’s face dropped. “Did he not use any?” he asked softly.

The boy refused to answer, his face pink with embarrassment.

Nowaki turned back to the computer to hide his own reddened face. “It’s important to use lubricant and to stretch the anus properly prior to intercourse to prevent injury. I’m going to prescribe you some antibiotics and a stool softener to help with bowel movements. No intercourse for at least six to eight weeks,” he finished sternly.

“He’s not…he’s not gay.” The boy stuttered. “I mean, obviously he’s gay _now_ , but he’s used to have sex with women. That’s why he didn’t know…it’s not like he wanted to hurt me—” The boy was tripping over himself trying to explain.

Nowaki smiled kindly. “I understand. There’s a first time for everything. I know these things are uncomfortable to talk about, but I don’t want to see you in the ER every time you want to have sex with your boyfriend, OK?” Nowaki went to the supply cabinet on the wall. “Here,” he handed the boy an unopened tube of sterile lube. “Use this. But not for another six to eight weeks!”

The boy pocketed the tube and nodded.

“Now then,” Nowaki said, turning back to the computer. “I need your name so I can prescribe the antibiotics.”

The boy sighed. “Shinobu Takatsuki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a weird reaction drabble that I had after seeing that little snippet where Shinobu couldn't sit down after having sex with Miyagi after he professed his love at his sensei's grave. I was a little concerned for the boy, and so I transferred my concern on to Nowaki, and so this idea was born.
> 
> Meh.
> 
> [My Junjou and Sekaiichi Tumblr](https://pure-first-love.tumblr.com/).


	2. Working Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A firm tree does not fear the storm.”
> 
> Misaki and Isaka exchange words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romantica and Mistake this chapter.
> 
> Warnings:  
> Isaka is mean to Misaki  
> Usagi is protective  
> Asahina is clueless  
> Spoilers?

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?9vjhz67ay1132n8)   
  


#  **“A firm tree does not fear the storm.”**

Misaki looked up from the proof he was working on. The clock read it was well past quitting time, but there was no missed calls from Usagi-san. Misaki thought he must’ve been busy working at home. He stretched in his chair and looked around the deserted floor. He decided he would call it a night. His editing work wasn’t due until tomorrow night, and everyone else had gone home already.

Just as he pushed in his chair, the phone at his supervisor’s desk rang, the abrupt sound in the quiet office causing him to jump. He hesitated for a moment before walking over to his supervisor’s desk. There was no one else here, and the phone just kept ringing…

“Hello? This is Takahashi.”

“Takahashi-kun? This is Asahina. What are you doing at the office so late?”

“Oh! Uh…” Misaki laughed wryly to himself. “I was just working late. Don’t worry, I was about to leave.”

“Actually, it’s perfect that you’re still there. I need a favor. Please bring me the packet I left on the president’s desk. It’s in a brown paper folder and it’s quite thick. I’ll give you my address. It’s only five minutes from Marukawa.”

Misaki hesitated. It was late, and he was certain that Usagi-san wouldn’t like it if he knew. But he hadn’t missed any calls from him, so maybe he could make it to Asahina-san’s place and back home before Usagi-san even noticed?

“Takahashi-kun, are you still there?”

“Yes, sorry! I was just—”

“The packet contains a very important contract that I need signed by tomorrow. I would come get it myself, but since you’re already at the office…”

Misaki’s guilty conscience finally caught up with him. “O-of course, Asahina-san! What’s your address?”

And that was how Misaki ended up outside Asahina’s apartment late at night holding the precious packet of papers. He rang the bell, and Asahina answered the door.

Despite it being so late, he was still wearing his collared shirt and tie, though he had removed the jacket that Misaki never saw him without. Even so, it was strange to see him so dressed down.

“Good evening, Takahashi-kun. Please, come in.”

Misaki didn’t feel like he could refuse. He walked into the spacious flat and hovered awkwardly by the door.

“Have a seat, Takahashi-kun. I made some coffee.”

Asahina seemed in no rush to take the packet that Misaki tried to hand to him. Instead, he busied himself in the kitchen getting mugs down from a cabinet.

Misaki hated coffee.

“I should really get going,” he said as he sat down gingerly on the sofa that faced the kitchen, still holding the packet. “Usag—” He caught himself. “Usami-sensei is probably worried.”

Asahina returned to the living room with two mugs. He held one out to Misaki.

Misaki placed the packet on the coffee table and took the mug. It smelled good. Expensive, like the kind Usagi-san drank.

Asahina set his own mug down and reached for the packet. “Thanks for this. It’s a thirty-eight page contract that I need the president to sign before he leaves for China tomorrow. I can’t believe I forgot it.”

Misaki looked up in alarm at the mention of Isaka-san. He knew that Asahina was his secretary, so he really shouldn’t have been as surprised to learn that the packet was for him. But it was already pretty late. Surely he wasn’t going to bother him about it now. “What time is his flight?”

Asahina just smiled. “Don’t worry, Takahashi-kun. The president has plenty of time to sign it now.”

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened, and the president of Marukawa Books emerged wearing nothing but a towel around his slim hips and another one covering his head, steam billowing out around him.

“Asahina! What the hell are you doing? I had to towel myself!” he yelled petulantly.

Misaki nearly dropped his mug. Isaka-san was here? At this time of night? Taking a bath…?

Isaka pulled the towel down off his head and took in the scene before him.

“Chibi-tan?” Isaka blinked. “What are _you_ doing here?”

Misaki was speechless, watching with wide eyes as Isaka continued toweling his hair and walking toward where they were seated in the living room.

“I had him bring the contract you left on your desk,” Asahina answered calmly.

Isaka whipped his head to the side to glare at Asahina. “I didn’t leave anything. It’s _your_ job to remember things like that!”

“I put the contract on your desk and asked you three times to look it over. It’s not my fault you forgot, Ryuichiro-sama.”

Misaki watched the exchange silently, noting that Isaka seemed perfectly comfortable in the flat, totally uncaring that he was wearing only a towel in front of not only his secretary but also Misaki himself. But it wasn’t until Isaka took Asahina’s mug from the coffee table and took a large sip that everything slotted into place.

“You’re lovers!” Misaki blurted, then slapped his hands over his mouth, wishing he could take it back.

Isaka turned, focusing his indigo eyes on Misaki, his gaze sharp. “What of it?”

Misaki’s face had been red from embarrassment, but it turned a deeper shade of red at Isaka’s biting words. “ _What of it?_ ” Misaki repeated incredulously, raising his voice without realizing it. “You have given me grief for _years_ about being in a relationship with Usagi-san! You’re always going on about how I’ll cause him trouble, especially if something got out! You’re constantly telling me that our ‘office romance’ is ill-fated! And now I find out you’re cohabiting with your secretary, and I’m supposed to just accept that as normal? You’re a lying hypocrite!”

Isaka was still as a statue while Misaki ranted. When he was finally done, Isaka crossed his arms over his chest and looked down scathingly at Misaki from his standing position. 

“You’re right, Chibi-tan. I am a hypocrite. I am in a relationship with Asahina, I have been for twelve years, and I have absolutely no intention of giving him up.”

Misaki stared at Isaka, his mouth open in shock.

“Here is where we differ,” Isaka continued. “I possess tact. I can act professionally in the workplace while interacting with my secretary, who also happens to be my lover. Do you have any idea what would happen if it got out that I’m in a relationship with not only a man, but my secretary? Do you think that I’d ever again command respect from any of my subordinantes, let alone a potential business partner, if all they could think about when they saw me was me bending over for my secretary?”

Misaki looked away, blushing furiously. He certainly didn’t want to think about Isaka bending over anything.

“Do you understand what I’m getting at, _Chibi-tan_?” Isaka’s words cut like a knife through the air. “If word gets out that Akihiko is gay? He’s finished. You’re finished. I’m finished. This company would be finished. No more spacious flat. No more sportscar. No more cushy lifestyle. You would be destitute. And I would be bankrupt because this company would go belly-up overnight.”

Isaka took a breath, almost sighing. “So, no, Chibi-tan. I’m not going to apologize to you for getting on your case about being Akihiko’s boy-toy. Because the moment you slip up and someone snaps a picture of you two, we are all going to be royally _fucked._ ”

Misaki flinched, his head down. He couldn’t look at Isaka. He knew the day he was hired at Marukawa two years ago that working for Isaka would be…weird. The man himself was always a little off. But he felt such intense shame that he couldn’t force himself to look up and meet his eyes.

“Ryuichiro-sama…” Asahina said quietly.

Then Misaki’s phone rang. It was Usagi-san’s ringtone. Misaki looked pleadingly at Asahina, unable to meet Isaka’s eyes.

Asahina nodded.

Misaki struggled to get his phone out of his pocket. “H-hello?”

“ _Misaki? Where are you? It’s the middle of the night._ ” Usagi-san’s voice sounded worried through the phone’s speaker.

“S-sorry! I was just finishing up some work for Asahina-san. I’m at his flat now.”

There was silence on the other end of the line, then Usagi sighed. “Put Isaka on the phone.”

Misaki blinked. _So Usagi-san already knew…_

He held the phone out to Isaka who snatched it out of his hands. 

“What,” Isaka snapped.

Misaki didn’t hear what Usagi said to Isaka, but the president was silent for a long while before finally grunting a goodbye and ending the call. He held the phone back out for Misaki.

“I’m sorry I raised my voice at you, Chibi-tan,” he said. Misaki was pretty sure Usagi-san was forcing Isaka to apologize, but Misaki took it at face value.

“I’m sorry, too, Isaka-san. I think I was just shocked more than anything. I had no idea that you were… like that. I-I mean, that y-you like—”

Asahina laughed suddenly, causing Misaki to jump. “I think that’s the point Ryuichiro-sama was trying to make, Takahashi-kun. He wishes that you were more discreet with your relationship in the workplace. It’s okay if a few close friends know, like Aikawa-san, but it shouldn’t be common knowledge that the highest grossing author at Marukawa is sleeping with a male junior editor.”

Misaki swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears that were forming. He had no idea that he was so obvious at work. Did everyone know…?

There was suddenly a sharp knock on the door.

“That’ll be Akihiko,” Isaka muttered, wandered over to the door, and opened it without hesitation.

Akihiko took in Isaka’s current state of undress. “Do you often answer the door in a bath towel?”

Isaka rolled his eyes and walked towards what Misaki assumed was the bedroom, waving his hand dismissively at Akihiko over his shoulder. “Just collect Chibi-tan and get out of here. I have an early flight.”

Misaki tried not to appear as though he were running away, but he had never been so happy to leave someone’s place.

***

When they were driving home, Usagi reached over and took Misaki’s hand, entwining their fingers. “Don’t pay any attention to Isaka. He’s just stressed about his business meeting and he’s taking it out on you.”

Misaki wanted to believe him, but there was something still nagging at him. “Isaka-san said that if it got out that you like men, you’d be ruined as a writer.”

Usagi chuckled. “He’s probably right. But that doesn’t matter. I have plenty of money saved up.” He lifted their joined hands and brought his lips to the thin skin on the back of Misaki’s hand.

Usagi-san’s lips were cool, but the soft kiss made Misaki’s skin ignite.

Under the cover of darkness in the car, Misaki smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I FREAKING LOVE ISAKA.
> 
> No really, he’s like my favorite.
> 
> [My Junjou and Sekaiichi Tumblr](https://pure-first-love.tumblr.com/).


	3. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who takes care of Misaki when his entire world comes crashing down around him?
> 
> “New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romantica and Poetica.
> 
> Warnings:  
> MAJOR character death...but it has a hopeful ending.  
> Homophobic slur.
> 
> Beta-ed by Bebe.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?5q697odl2qed6gz)   
  


#  **“New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings.”**

Misaki looked up from the manuscript he was proofing as Usagi-san descended the stairs.

“I’m going out,” he stated plainly.

Misaki pushed his papers off his lap onto the sofa beside him. “Will you be back for dinner?”

Usagi-san gripped Misaki’s chin between his thumb and pointer finger and smirked. “No. I’ll be back late, so don’t wait up for me. Hiroki asked me out to dinner, and he told me he’s bringing his lover.”

Misaki was so shocked by the news that he didn’t balk at Usagi’s stolen kiss as he made his way to the door. “Why did Kamijou ask you to dinner?”

Usagi smiled, a rare sight. “He thinks he’s so clever, but he is one of my oldest friends. I know he means to announce his engagement.”

Misaki blinked. “But…two men can’t marry in Japan.”

Usagi merely shrugged on his coat. “Hiroki has always been a closet romantic. He’ll want to have a ceremony, even if it is just sentimental.” Usagi crossed the distance between them again and bent down to kiss Misaki gently, lingeringly. Misaki’s face grew flushed, but he didn’t push him away. “One day,” Usagi continued. “We will do the same.”

Misaki was too stunned by Usagi-san’s words to even formulate a response before the door of the apartment shut and he was alone for the evening.

***

Misaki knew Usagi would be drinking, so he expected him home late. Despite that, he went to bed later than he normally would, hoping to catch Usagi on his way back in.

Hours later, Misaki woke to a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He sat up slowly, blinking and rubbing his eyes. “What’s wrong, Usagi-san? It’s the middle of the night.”

Misaki opened his eyes. The light in the hallway was on, but the bedroom was still dark. It took him a few seconds to recognize Isaka sitting beside him on the bed.

Misaki grabbed the sheets and covered himself up to his neck. “Isaka-san? What are you doing here?”

Isaka opened his mouth, then closed it, looking down at his hands in his lap. He was still in his work suit, but his face was twisted into an expression that Misaki didn’t recognize: grief.

Misaki stopped breathing. “Isaka-san?”

Finally the president looked up. “I’m so sorry, Chibi-tan. There was an accident.”

Misaki shook his head. He looked to the doorway where Asahina and Aikawa were talking to each other in hushed tones. They were both still dressed in their work clothes.

“No,” Misaki said. “Where’s Usagi-san?”

Isaka sighed, again looking down at his hands. “The doctors say he died on impact. He didn’t feel a thing.”

“NO!” Misaki screamed, ripping the sheets away and scrambling out of bed. He pushed past Asahina and Aikawa and ran down the stairs. There were several other people in the flat, including a policeman, but Misaki couldn’t make out any of their faces through the tears in his eyes.

“Where’s Usagi-san!?” Misaki yelled, tears streaming down his face. The people around him were silent.

Misaki’s vision started to darken around the edges, and then his knees gave out. He didn’t feel anything when he hit the floor.

***

Misaki woke slowly in a darkened room. He shot straight up in the bed, and looked around. He was in an unfamiliar canopy bed that had thick curtains on all sides. He opened his mouth to cry out to Usagi-san when he remembered…

“I’m sorry if I startled you,” Haruhiko’s voice carried through the thick curtains hanging around the antique bed. “I don’t think you should be at the flat right now.”

Misaki snapped his mouth shut, tears welling up in his eyes. He was thankful for the privacy of the curtains.

“I grabbed some of your things. Just let me know if you need anything else.”

Misaki heard the soft rustling of his suit as he made his way to the door. In a panic, he pushed the curtains aside and exited the bed, stumbling out into the bright sunlight of the room. The thick curtains were tangled around his legs, and he started to fall…

Haruhiko was there in an instant to catch him, lifting him effortlessly and setting him back on his feet. Misaki stared at the charcoal suit he wore and blinked back tears. He raised his hands, then aborted the motion, turning away and scrubbing at his face. He was ashamed for reaching for Usagi’s brother for comfort. He was ashamed he needed comforting at all.

Large arms encircled him from behind, then a chest covered his back, the body warm and enveloping.

Misaki allowed himself to break down.

***

It was fitting that it was raining on the day of the funeral. Misaki and Haruhiko stood together under an umbrella as the priest conducted the ceremony.

It was Papa Usagi that placed the urn in its final resting place.

Misaki felt numb, detached from the entire thing, until his eyes found Kamijou and another man he didn’t recognize.

“I can’t believe he’d show his face here,” Misaki hissed to Haruhiko. “He’s the one that—”

“Misaki,” Haruhiko interrupted.

Misaki tore his eyes away. It wasn’t the time or place to lay blame. But he did blame Kamijou. He probably always would.

After the ceremony, an attractive older woman made her way over to them. There was a meek looking girl holding the woman’s umbrella, as if such things were beneath her.

“So this is the one that swindled my poor boy out of his entire fortune?” the woman commented.

Misaki met her gaze. “I never asked for it.”

Her mouth twisted into a cruel smirk. “No, I don’t believe you had to.”

Misaki clenched his fists. He couldn’t believe that such a vile woman gave birth to the man that he—that he…

Haruhiko stepped forward, using his large frame to hide Misaki from her view. “I am sorry for your loss. We’ll be leaving now.”

Haruhiko took Misaki’s arm and started heading back to the mansion.

“Just how much _did_ he leave you, Takahashi? Is it really as much as they say?”

Misaki was grateful for Haruhiko’s brisk pace. He never faltered in his steps.

“And that ungrateful little faggot couldn’t leave a single cent for his mother.”

MIsaki stopped dead in his tracks. His heart was held in a vice. Her voice carried through the garden surrounding the family shrine. He could feel other people’s eyes on him, including his brother’s.

Haruhiko turned to face her, his face impassive as always. “Perhaps if you didn’t drink away all of your money, you wouldn’t feel so pressed to ask Misaki for his. Good day, Kumiko-sama.”

Misaki’s face was still red with embarrassment, but he held his chin just a little higher than before as they made their way back to the big house.

***

Takahiro came for him a few days later.

Misaki was at the top of the stairs on the landing, hidden from view of the front door. Tanaka answered and led him to the large open dining room that was rarely used. Misaki crept down the stairs. He could hear Haruhiko speaking calmly to his brother.

“Akihiko and I never cared much for each other, but he trusted me to manage his affairs if something like this ever happened. He was very clear in his wishes. He left his entire estate to your brother—just under 900,000,000¥. He will want for nothing. And, so long as it pleases him, Misaki will have a room in this house.”

Misaki listened intently. He could hear his brother’s sharp inhale.

“But _why?_ Why would Usagi leave everything to Misaki?”

“Do you not know?” Haruhiko asked quietly. “I assumed you did since Misaki said you and he are so close.” Haruhiko paused. “They were lovers.”

Misaki’s breath caught in his throat. He waited for his brother’s screaming, preparing to run up the stairs and hide in his room.

But no screaming came.

Instead, he heard his brother choke out a sob. “Oh, Misaki…he must be so devastated! I had no idea…”

“I think Akihiko was afraid you would judge Misaki for it,” Haruhiko stated.

Misaki’s heart ached for his brother, but he couldn’t make himself move.

“Oh, no! I would never. I had no idea that Usagi had found someone. And Misaki of all people!” More sniffling. “Of course, now it all makes sense.”

Misaki smiled through the tears, happy at his brother’s words.

“What’s your role in all of this, Haruhiko-san?” Takahiro asked.

“Despite our differences, Akihiko trusted me with his finances and made me executor of his estate. The arrangements have all been made and are being taken care of financially. Akihiko also wished, in the event of his death, that I take care of Misaki. I have every intention of doing that.”

Misaki gasped, his eyes wide. He had been feeling guilty for leaning so heavily on Haruhiko, emotionally and otherwise. He couldn’t deny that there was already a small part of him that had begun to rely on him as he would Usagi-san. But Usagi’s last wishes released the tension that had been building up. Misaki smiled.

He could almost feel the cool hand ruffling his hair from heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...ShiranaiAtsune asked for Junjou Poetica (didn't even know that ship had a name)! Obviously not my ship, but I wanted to try it out. As you can see in the comment thread, I initially thought that I couldn't do it, but personal tragedy struck me this week, and I realized how short life really is. Then this fic was born. I hope you like it despite the sad theme.
> 
> [My Junjou and Sekaiichi Tumblr](https://pure-first-love.tumblr.com/).


	4. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Strangers are just friends waiting to happen.”
> 
> Misaki makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ShiranaiAtsune asked for some Shinobu & Misaki without angst.
> 
> (I know what everyone is thinking...no angst?? So hard for me, but I liked the challenge).
> 
> I really hope you like it!
> 
> Also, Silent+Raven, there is some Romantica in the background. I promise to write something more substantial about just them soon!
> 
> Pairings:  
> Romantica, Terrorist and mentions of Shinobu/Misaki
> 
> Warnings:  
> Homophobic language  
> Internalized Homophobia  
> Miyagi says he would be ok with Shinobu having sex with Misaki
> 
> Beta-read by Bebe.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?rn4inpct0swwrb2)   
  


#  **“Strangers are just friends waiting to happen.”**

Misaki walked down the hall that would take him to his professor’s office. Why did he wait until his senior year to take this mandatory course? And why didn’t Sumi-senpai warn him about Kamijou? Misaki heard that some people had to repeat senior year because he failed them!

He paused outside the door and squared his shoulders. Maybe Kamijou was just brusque in class because it’s hard to connect to students in a large lecture hall? Maybe he would be more personable one-on-one.

Misaki knocked.

“Come in,” a bored voice answered.

Misaki turned the knob and pushed. The office was covered in books, which he supposed was to be expected. There were two desks and a sofa. On the sofa was a young man who looked to be about Misaki’s age, but there was no sign of Kamijou. The boy didn’t even look up from what he was reading to acknowledge Misaki.

“Um…excuse me? I’m looking for Kamijou-sensei.”

The boy tore his eyes away from his book, a scowl on his face. “He went out to grab lunch. The genius forgot to pack one,” the boy commented dryly, turning back to his book.

Misaki’s eyes went wide at his tone. “Are you a relative of his?” Misaki asked without thinking. Though that would be a perfectly reasonable explanation for the young man to be waiting in his office.

The boy snorted inelegantly. “Hell no.”

Misaki shifted from foot to foot, opened his mouth several times, but was at a loss for words.

Finally the boy rolled his eyes and turned the page of his book. “He’ll probably be back in a bit, if you want to wait. This sofa is big enough for both of us.”

Misaki nodded and sat down on the opposite end of the sofa. “I’m Misaki Takahashi,” he offered, turning to face the other boy. “Senior economics major.”

The light-haired boy turned and gave Misaki a quick once-over. “I’m Shinobu Takatsuki. I don’t go here.” Then he turned back to his book.

Misaki took a peek at what the boy was so engrossed in, and his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull. It was one of Usagi-san’s boys-love novels, one of the more recent ones, to boot.

“W-WHAT ARE YOU READING?!” Misaki stammered out, his face bright red.

The boy looked non-pulsed. “Boys-love manga. It’s good. You’d like it.”

“W-what?!” Misaki squaked. “W-why would _I_ like it? It’s about ho—” Misaki nearly swallowed his tongue at the glare that Shinobu directed at him.

“Do you have a problem with homos, Misaki-kun?”

Misaki was still choking on his tongue.

“Because if you do,” Shinobu continued. “I’d keep that to yourself. Kamijou is a homo, and so am I.”

Misaki watched the boy admit he liked men without a hint of a blush. Misaki sputtered indignantly. “Of course I don’t have a problem with it! Everyone knows you can’t help who you fall in love with! Besides, it would be pretty hypocritical of me…” Misaki let his words trail off.

Shinobu was still watching him intently. “I knew it,” he finally said, looking away.

“Knew what?” Misaki asked.

Shinobu closed the manga. “That you were gay. My boyfriend thinks I’m crazy, but it’s true. I just have a sense for these things.”

The color drained from Misaki’s face. “Y-you have a boyfriend?” he asked nervously, his voice shaking.

Shinobu looked down and away, the faintest of a blush appearing on his face. He suddenly looked much younger. “Yeah. He’s a literature professor.”

Misaki froze. “Is your boyfriend…Kamijou…?”

Shinobu hit Misaki on the arm with his manga. “No, idiot. As if anyone could stand that _tsundere._ ”

Suddenly the door to the office swung open to reveal a tall man with a dark head of hair. Misaki scrambled to his feet. “Good afternoon, sensei!”

The older man paused in the doorway, the stack of books he was carrying teetering precariously. “Uh…good afternoon…?”

Shinobu leisurely got to his feet and took the stack of books from the professor. “This is my friend, Misaki Takahashi. He’s waiting for Kamijou.”

Miyagi nodded. “Takahashi-kun, huh? You look familiar.”

“Uh, yes!” Misaki nodded back. “I took your Middle Age Literature class my freshman year.”

Miyagi snapped his fingers. “That must be it. Sorry I didn’t recognize you. I have so many students.” His brow furrowed. “You’re waiting for Kamijou? What for? Is it something _I_ could help you with?”

Misaki allowed himself a moment of self-pity. If only Professor Miyagi taught the core requirement class he needed to graduate. He’s certain he wouldn’t be having this much trouble in his class.

“Uh…I just had some questions about the homework, that’s all. I’m not doing too well in the class, and I really need it to graduate.”

“I could tutor you, Misaki.” Shinobu interjected. Misaki balked a bit, but quickly recovered. Shinobu continued, “I’m not yet a senior, but I’m really smart. I’m sure I already know the material.” Shinobu told him without a hint of shame.

Misaki just stared. This guy was seriously weird.

Shinobu took Misaki’s silence as acquiescence. “Miyagi, will you drive us?” He turned back to Misaki without waiting for Miyagi’s answer. “We can study at my place.”

The professor shrugged. “I’m all done with classes for the day, and I can work from home if I need to. Yeah, I’ll drive you.”

“But…” Misaki tried to protest. He was pretty sure that Usagi-san would be furious if he heard about him riding in a car with two men he didn’t really know. But one was his old professor, and Shinobu just called him his friend…

Miyagi grabbed his jacket from the coat rack near his desk. “Kamijou took a phone call right before he left for lunch. I don’t think he’s coming back before his afternoon classes start.” He pulled his keys out of his pocket and looked at Misaki. “It’s up to you.”

***

Miyagi’s car was not flashy and smelled faintly of cigarettes, but Misaki put those snobbish thoughts out of his head. Shinobu took the passenger seat in front, so Misaki made himself comfortable in the back. Miyagi lit up in the car, and Misaki let the scent calm his nerves. He shot a quick text to Usagi-san letting him know he was studying with a friend. Then he turned his attention to the men in the front of the car.

Shinobu seemed awfully familiar with Professor Miyagi. To the point where Misaki was almost embarrassed at the lack of respect the boy seemed to show the esteemed scholar. Perhaps they were related?

“Kinda,” Miyagi replied. Misaki hadn’t realized he’d voiced his question aloud. “I was married to his sister for three years. And Shinobu’s father is the dean, my boss. He was worried about Shinobu living alone, so we’re actually roommates.”

Shinobu scoffed. “We’re not roommates, old man. We’re lovers.”

Misaki’s face turned bright red. There was some loud squabbling coming from the front of the car, but he chose to ignore it in order to focus on not hyperventilating.

And Misaki thought his and Usagi’s age difference was bad…

***

The apartment was tidy and modern, a pretty decent size, in Misaki’s opinion. Shinobu threw his messenger bag onto the sofa and made his way to the kitchen.

“I’ll start making dinner,” Shinobu said. “Misaki, you can get out your homework, and I’ll come help you with it after we eat.”

Misaki sighed. Shinobu was really quite pushy. He started setting up an area on the coffee table in front of the television when Miyagi wandered back from the hallway in a change of clothes. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge, then walked over to the stove.

“What’s for dinner, Shinobu-chin?” Miyagi asked in a low voice.

Misaki blushed and busied himself with getting his schoolwork out.

“Cabbage stir fry,” Shinobu answered curtly. “Now move, old man. You’re in the way.”

Misaki couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose. Cabbage stir fry? Was Shinobu a vegetarian or something? Who ate just cabbage for dinner?

Misaki had been cooking since he was a small boy. His curiosity got the better of him. “Do you need any help?” He asked, walking toward the kitchen.

Shinobu paused, eyeing Misaki wearily. “Do you know how to make rice?”

“Of course,” Misaki replied, and moved to the counter next to Shinobu.

Miyagi wandered back into the living room and turned on the news. Shinobu and Misaki worked quietly next to each other until Shinobu was about to put the cabbage in the pan.

“You might want to make the pieces just a little smaller so they’ll cook up nicer,” Misaki said quietly.

Shinobu froze, then turned to look at Misaki. “You can cook?”

Misaki laughed, waving his hands. “Oh no, I’m not an expert or anything, but I do have a lot of hands-on experience. My parents died when I was eight, so it was just me and my brother. He worked all the time, so I handled the cooking. Now I cook every night for my landlord. In place of rent.”

Shinobu placed the cabbage back on the chopping block and began cutting again. “Your landlord?”

“Yeah, he’s hopeless in the kitchen. He’d probably burn the place down if it wasn’t for me.”

Shinobu finished chopping, then practically threw the cabbage into the pan. He turned the heat on high.

Misaki grimaced. “You know,” he said gently. “If you use a lower heat setting, it probably won’t have any burnt edges.”

Shinobu side-eyed him again, then turned down the heat. Misaki reached for a lid to cover the stir fry, and did so with a smile, turning down the heat even more so it was on low. 

“There,” he said. “Now we have time to cook the meat.”

“Meat?” Shinobu blinked.

“Of course! Unless you have an aversion to it?”

“Uh…no,” Shinobu answered wearily. His fear was palpable.

Misaki smiled. Why were all men so hopeless in the kitchen?

***

It was well past when Misaki was normally home when he finally heard his cell phone ring, Usagi’s name popping up on the screen. Dinner had been a success, and Shinobu had proudly proclaimed that he finally knew the proper way to make cabbage stir fry. They even had some time to go over Misaki’s questions about his literature class, but Miyagi insisted that Misaki go speak to Kamijou personally just to be sure he wasn’t missing anything.

The continued ringing of the phone brought Misaki back to the moment and he accepted the call.

“Hello! Yes, I’m still at my friend’s flat.” Misaki said without pause.

 _“You’ve been there for hours. It’s dinner time, and I’m hungry. You should be home.”_ Usagi-san’s voice carried through the phone. He sounded irritated.

“You can reheat the leftovers I left for you, just take it out of the tin foil.” Misaki told him.

_“No, I’m coming to get you. What’s the address?”_

“Usagi-san, it’s fine! I’ll be home soon!” Misaki told him.

_“Not soon enough. Tell me the address, Misaki.”_

Misaki reluctantly gave him the address and apartment number, then ended the call.

Shinobu was studying him intently, a scowl on his face.

“My landlord is a little overprotective,” Misaki explained, putting his phone away.

“You call your landlord ‘Usagi’?” Shinobu asked dryly.

Misaki blushed, “I-it’s just a silly nickname my brother started calling him back in high school. It just kinda…stuck. My landlord, he’s my brother’s best friend. That’s why he offered me a place to stay, as a kindness.”

Shinobu just raised one brow. “I see. So he’s your boyfriend.”

Misaki couldn’t even form a response over his red-faced sputtering. He might’ve passed out at one point. Miyagi just laughed.

***

Misaki was just finishing packing his bag when Usagi arrived. The professor invited him in and offered him coffee. Usagi looked pissed.

“Thanks for the offer, but that won’t be necessary.”

Miyagi took a drag of his cigarette, looking thoughtfully at Usagi. “You’re Kamijou’s friend, right? The author?”

Usagi glanced at Miyagi. “You work with Hiroki?”

Miyagi smiled and nodded. “It’s a small world, isn’t it?”

“Mm,” Usagi looked at Misaki. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Misaki said. He turned back to Shinobu. “I’ll see you next week at the latest. Maybe this time, you could come over to my place? That is…” Misaki turned to look at his boyfriend. “If Usagi-san is okay with it…”

Usagi-san just raised his brows. “We’ll discuss this at home.”

***

Misaki flinched when Usagi slammed the door to the car. He revved the engine and peeled away from the curb.

“How many times do I have to tell you to be cautious of other men? You take too many risks.”

Misaki blinked. “W-what are you talking about?! Shinobu and Miyagi-sensei were very nice to me tonight! They both helped me with my homework and even opened up to me about being…gay.” Misaki finished quietly.

Usagi gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. “You are so innocent, it drives me crazy. Don’t you see why they invited you over? Can’t you tell that they want to sleep with you?”

Misaki blinked several times.

“HUH!? YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY INSANE! THEY’RE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH EACH OTHER! THEY DON’T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME!”

***

“Misaki is cute, isn’t he?”

Miyagi started coughing, the smoke being pushed harshly out of his lungs. “Huh!?”

Shinobu was blushing. “I’m just saying, he’s a tiny guy. I can see how some people might find him cute.”

Miyagi started to smirk. He snubbed out the cig and walked up behind his younger lover.

“Oh yeah? And you find Misaki-chan cute, do you?”

“Don’t call him that,” Shinobu snapped. He tried to push him off, but Miyagi was stronger, his hands gripping his lover’s hips and pulling them back against his.

“My, my, Shinobu-chin. You’re not denying it. Could it be you have a crush on Takahashi-kun?”

Shinobu just ducked his head in response, then pressed himself back against his older lover, feeling his arousal. He froze momentarily in shock. “You…you’re not jealous?”

Miyagi chuckled, his breath tickling Shinobu’s ear. “Of course not. I know that little _boy_ couldn't handle you. But I wouldn’t mind watching you _fuck_ him.” He ground his hips once against his younger lover for emphasis.

Heat shot straight through Shinobu and settled in his groin. He turned around and pounced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Junjou and Sekaiichi Tumblr](https://pure-first-love.tumblr.com/).


	5. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love is friendship that has caught fire.”
> 
> Hiroki and Nowaki have a picnic lunch in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egoist. POV Hiroki.
> 
> This is disgustingly fluffy. I don't even know where this came from.
> 
> Seriously, it's gross. So sweet your teeth will fall out and you will die from the cheesiness. So cheesy.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?kbkcyuot5cn57kp)  
  


#  **“Love is friendship that has caught fire.”**

Hiroki sat on a blanket in the park near M University. Nowaki was seated across from him, talking animatedly with his hands. Honestly, Hiroki had lost track of what his lover was saying some time ago, but he was content to let his voice continue.

It was a rare day when Hiroki’s and Nowaki’s break times coincided so they could have lunch together. Nowaki had to work at the hospital that night, and Hiroki had lectures to give this afternoon, but for the next few minutes, it was just the two of them. It was a gorgeous day, Hiroki thought, and the park wasn’t too crowded. No one had walked by their shaded spot under a large cherry blossom tree.

Suddenly, Nowaki’s voice stopped, and Hiroki snapped out of his daydreaming.

Nowaki had an amused smile on his face. “You haven’t listened to a thing I’ve been saying, have you, Hiro-san?”

Hiroki leaned back on his hands, letting his head drop back and exposing his neck. “On the contrary, I’ve been listening to every word.”

Nowaki continued to smile. “What were you thinking about?”

Hiroki lifted his head and looked at his lover. The sun suddenly came out from behind the clouds and illuminated Nowaki like a spotlight. Hiroki was momentarily breathless.

“I love you,” Hiroki said suddenly, the feeling collecting in his heart and squeezing his chest until he could do nothing but let the words burst out of him. He was surprised at his own words, but felt no shame. Whether it was the setting or Nowaki’s presence or simply the undeniable fact that he _did_ love him, he was completely at ease.

And when Hiroki’s words registered, his lover’s face became so bright that he eclipsed the sun, and Hiroki had to look away or be blinded.

Nowaki was on his hands and knees in an instant, crawling over the empty space between them and drawing Hiroki’s face closer to his own. He sealed their lips gently.

The kiss burned through him, and he submitted to the feeling. He had the thought suddenly that he was like Icarus, flying too close to the sun, doomed to fall.

But Nowaki wasn’t an imposter with wax wings. Nowaki was an angel, and he would surely be there to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and the ONLY REASON I even TRIED with the stupid metaphor was because Hiroki is a literature guy, ok!?
> 
> Let's just forget I ever wrote this...
> 
> [My Junjou and Sekaiichi Tumblr](https://pure-first-love.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea for this series of one-shots, I'm open to suggestions. Send me an ask on my [Junjou and Sekaiichi Tumblr](https://pure-first-love.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Fact: Comments are authors' lifeblood.


End file.
